One Week
by blahblahpalooza
Summary: Santana's sister is getting married to Dan Pierce. The Lopez and Pierce families plan to spend a week together to get to know each other. Santana is reluctant at first.  Will Dan's sister, Brittany, change the Latina's mind? Slightly AU I guess.


I started this because someone on my other story reviewed and said something about wanting a story where Santana was sure of herself. This idea popped into my head after I read that. I had to get it out tonight before I could sleep. So hopefully that person reads this. But I'm also extremely grateful for anyone else who takes the time to read and/or review this. I wrote it kind of late, so sorry if there are some mistakes...

* * *

><p>Santana rolled her eyes from the backseat of her dad's Honda for about the millionth time that morning. Both of her parents were giddily singing the 99 bottles of beer on the wall song. Didn't that kind of cheesy shit only happen in terrible kid's movies? Not to mention the fact that they had changed the word beer to pop. What the hell was that about? They drank sometimes and she knew it. And she knew they knew she knew. She was 18 years old damnit, she could handle her parents saying beer.<p>

"Remind me again," she interrupted, "why do I have to put up with this. This trip is gonna be totally lame, I can already tell. I've met Dan. He's kind of a tool."

"Santana! Your sister loves him and that's all that matters." Her mother scolded her from the front, passenger seat.

"Relax, mija. It'll be fun. They've got a pool."

"A crappy little pool won't make get me any more excited. Face it, this trip is going to be boring as hell. Sorry dad." Her father laughed from the driver's seat.

"They have a daughter your age, so you'll have someone to hang out with. She's gonna be a bridesmaid with you." Her mother was trying to be optimistic, but how could this trip possibly be anything but painful and awkward? Her sister, Gabriella, was getting married. Sure it was exciting, for Gabby though, not for Santana. Why did she have to spend a week with all of Dan's family? Going to her own grandparent's house was borderline unbearable. How could spending a week at someone else's possibly be any fun?

"They do know about me right?" Santana asked warily.

"About what, mija?" Her father asked teasingly. "That you still sing N'sync songs into your hairbrush?"

"Dad," Santana whined. "That was one time."

"That we know of." He raised his eyebrows at her through the rear view mirror.

"It came on the radio! I can't control the radio. Mom, help me out here." Her mother just laughed at her as well.

"Sorry Hun, you dug your own hole with that one."

"Whatevs." The young Latina shrugged it off. "All I did was make N'sync cool again." Her parents looked amused. "And you know what I was talking about dad." He sighed.

"I know San and I'm not sure." She glared at him in the mirror. "Dan knows and he doesn't care." He added, hoping to appease his daughter.

"I know Dan knows." She snapped. "So what, we get around some old people and I have to be some perfect little Stepford wife wannabe? If they're small-minded, I'm going to-" Her mother interrupted her before she started yelling.

"Honey, you're already perfect. You don't need to change a thing. We love you no matter who you love." Her mom turned around and gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "You're getting worked up for nothing. We don't know what the Pierces are going to be like yet."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I always am mija."

"San," her father's tone was stern. "What did I saying about telling your mother she was right? Her head is inflating as we speak! You've created a monster." Santana chuckled, while her mother slapped the man's arm.

"Oh shush, I _am_ always right. The sooner you both figure that out, the easier all our lives will be. Now who wants a granola bar?" Santana eagerly grabbed for one. "I knew you would." Her mother stated smugly.

"Did you think I would?" her father asked.

"I think you're going to say the opposite of whatever I say, to try and prove me wrong."

"Nope, I was just going to say that I was feeling a little hungry, and that I could use a granola bar." He said innocently. "I guess you were wrong. You can't win them all dear."

"That's not fair and you know it." Santana laughed at her parent's bickering. They were incredibly dorky and embarrassing sometimes, but she really loved them.

* * *

><p>Santana felt an annoying poke on her shoulder, interrupting her nap. She swatted it away without opening her eyes. "Sanny bear, we're almost there." She ignored her mom's voice and repositioned her head with a small grunt. "Santana!" Her mom was now roughly shaking her shoulder. "Get up."<p>

"Mmpph," was Santana's reply as opened her eyes. Her mom was sitting back down and putting her seat belt on. Santana got a look outside and her eyes widened. Surrounding their car was nothing but trees. "Where the hell are we?"

"Language Santana," her mom scolded.

"You didn't tell me they lived in the Boondocks." Santana had a bitter tone. "Forget to leave that tiny detail out guys?"

"Give it a chance. It could be fun." Santana glared at her father in the mirror.

"There's no civilization. What if I want to go to a shopping or something else that normal people do? What if they turn out to be serial killers?"

"I'm sure there's a town nearby, honey."

"You only answered one of the questions."

"Don't be silly, Sanny. I'm sure they're wonderful people. Gabriella has survived so far." Gabriella and Dave had gotten to his grandparent's house a few days ago.

"Urgh."

Santana sat in sullen silence for the last ten minutes of the drive. It was obvious that her parents had purposefully neglected to tell her that they would be in the middle of nowhere for a week. She had planned to take her parent's car and go to a mall or movie theater as often as possible. Now what was she supposed to do if the Pierce family turned out to be terrible people? Talk a walk through the forest. The girl snorted at the though.

"I think this is it." Santana looked up at her father's words and gasped. They were driving down a long driveway. At the end of the gravel path, was a huge white house. Behind it, she could see part of an underground pool where people were already swimming. The yard was fairly big, with large trees surrounding its edges.

"You didn't tell me they were loaded," the girl exclaimed from the backseat. Her family was well off because her father was a doctor. She had always thought they had a nice house, but it paled in comparison to this place. The Lopez's house was Lima nice. This was Beverly Hills nice.

"I didn't know," her father sounded in awe. Her mom just stared at the house with wide eyes.

"I would kill for that house," the woman breathed out.

"No wonder Dan is such a snob." Santana was clearly over the shock of seeing where they would be staying for the week. Her words snapped the other occupants of the car out of their daze as well.

"San, be nice this week," her mother said warningly.

"When am I not?" Both of her parents scoffed at this.

As the three of them got out the car, they heard Dan yell out to them. He was approaching them from around the side of the house. "They're here," was yelled over his shoulder as he walked. Then two figures in bikinis appeared behind him. Santana recognized Gabriella from afar. The girl looked like an older version of herself. They both took after their mom in the look's department.

She didn't recognize the girl who was walking arm in arm with her sister though. She assumed that this was the girl that her mother had mentioned, based on her young appearance and blonde hair. Dan had shaggy blonde hair. He looked like the beach bum version of a ken doll. His sister though, she was beautiful. Santana watched her as they approached, thanking the gods for the invention of the bikini. Then a rough shove by her mom cleared the fog that had accumulated in her head.

"Hey!"

"Close your mouth mija," was all her mother said as she smiled knowingly at her youngest daughter.

"Papa," Gabriella threw herself into her father's arms.

"Bear hug!" Dan grabbed the younger Lopez sister and squeezed her in a hug while lifting her off the ground.

"Urgh Dan, put me down." Santana was slapping his back, but laughing as well.

"Not yet, squirt." He spun around in circles a few times before dropping her back on the ground to ruffle her hair.

"Aw come on! Not the hair." It was too late though. Santana's hair was a mess. She was about to retaliate when she heard a giggle come from beside Dave. She attempted to fix her hair while the still unnamed blonde laughed at her expense.

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled to the blonde boy that her sister loved so much.

"Not a problem." Then he looked to his side. "Oh yeah. This is my sister, Brittany." The blonde girl grinned at Santana. Santana had been impressed by the girl's abs in her bathing suit minutes ago. But now her attention was focused solely on the girl's smile. Her abs were amazing sure, but that smile was breath taking. "Brittany, that midget over there is Santana." Santana spared him a quick glare before turning to his much better-looking sister.

"Hey." She gave Brittany a flirty smile. "Now I know why Dan is so ugly. You must've gotten all the good genes." She turned to smirk at her sister's fiancé.

"Oh shut it dwarf," was his lame comeback. "Everybody's sitting by the pool. We're barbecuing." This was announced to all the Lopez's. "They can't wait to meet you guys, but I made them stay back so you had some time to stretch your legs before introductions." Everyone but Santana started to follow him. They were all chatting and catching up on recent events. Brittany noticed that the girl hadn't moved yet.

"Come on, Santana. It's gonna be so much fun." The tall blonde grabbed Santana by the arm and pulled her towards the group. "You know, you're really pretty. Even with your hair all messed up and silly."

"Thanks." Santana had lost her confident tone. "So are you. Way prettier." Brittany giggled at her.

"Aw you're too sweet." Santana blushed as she allowed herself to be pulled around by the gorgeous girl. She had a feeling she'd be following the blonde a lot this week.

* * *

><p>Should I make it a story?<p> 


End file.
